newagenarutofandomcom-20200214-history
Chimera Jutsu
= Chimera Jutsu = Ninjutsu (Chakra Absorbtion) It was originally meant to combine separate living bodies of organisms into one combined organism bearing the original characteristics of the organisms, and therefore create a synthetic body. Another use of the technique, however, is to integrate the bodies of others with the user's own, allowing him to obtain any kekkei genkai they possess, as well as other special physical traits and absorb their chakra. You and another willing, corporeal, living creature of the same or smaller size fuse into one being. As the manifester, you control the actions of the fused being. However, you can give up this control to the other creature. Once you give up control, you cannot regain it unless the other creature relinquishes it. The fused being has your current hit points plus the other creature’s current hit points. The fused being knows all the powers you and the other creature know, has the sum of your and the other creature’s chakra, and knows or has prepared any jutsu you or the other creature possesses (if any). Likewise, all feats, racial abilities, and class features are pooled (if both creatures have the same ability, the fused being gains it only once). For each of the six ability scores, the fused being’s score is the higher of yours and the other creature’s, and the fused being also has the higher Hit Dice or jutsu caster level—this effectively means the fused being uses the better saving throws, attack bonus, and skill modifiers of either member, and it casts jutsu at the caster higher of the caster levels that you or the other creature possessed before becoming fused. You decide what equipment is absorbed into the fused being and what equipment remains available for use. These fused items are restored once the power ends. When the power ends, the fused being separates. The other creature appears in an area adjacent to you that you determine. If separation occurs in a cramped space, the other creature is expelled through the Astral Plane, finally coming to rest materially in the nearest empty space and taking 1d6 points of damage for each 10 feet of solid material passed through. Damage taken by the fused being is split evenly between you and the other creature when the power ends. You do not leave the fusion with more hit points than you entered it with, unless you were damaged prior to the fusion and the fused being was subsequently healed. In a like manner, the fused being’s remaining power points are split between you and the other creature (you can leave with more points than you entered with, as long as you don’t exceed the maximum power points for your level and ability score). Ability damage and negative levels are also split between you and the other creature. (If an odd number of negative levels or ability score reductions must be split, you decide whether you or the other creature receives the additional loss.) If a fused being is killed, it separates into its constituent creatures, both of which are also dead. Absorbing Kekkei Genkai The second use of this jutsu allows the user to absorb a single kekkei genkai from an enemy. The target need not be a willing participant in this case, though they will likely need to be incapacitated in some manner in order to be absorbed. The target being absorbed is given a fortitude save to resist, though each consecutive attempt comes with a -1 penalty. A target can only be attempted to be absorbed once per day, a failed attempt leaves the caster weakened and unable to try again for 24 hours. Once the target to be absorbed fails their save, the process of assimilation takes an hour to complete. The body is dissolved into the caster of the jutsu and their kekkei genkai becomes available for use by the character. The absorbing character does not gain any extra feats or extra jutsu known, but is able to replace any feat with one used by the character, assuming he meets the prerequisites for it. The character gains the better ability score of the two characters, for instance, if the character casting the jutsu has an int score of 18 while the character being absorbed has an int score of 20, the character absorbing may increase their int to 20 as well. If a character has two kekkei genkai (such as in the case of the Hyuuga) each kekkei genkai must be assigned its own "slot". Until the caster has absorbed 5 other shinobi, the kekkei genkai are considered only partially absorbed. Though the character has knowledge of jutsu used by the original owner of the kekkei genkai, the absorbing character can only use jutsu up to B rank until the 5th shinobi is absorbed. At that point in time the previous kekkei genkai are considered to be naturally his, and they can be used freely. The caster level becomes that of the character who uses the chimera jutsu, as well as the DCs being set by his own ability scores. The character may assign the jutsu of any previously absorbed character to jutsu slots, but once they are set after this final absorption they may no longer be changed. Only kekkei genkai may be absorbed by this technique, hidden jutsu such as Nara clan techniques may not be absorbed by this jutsu. Kekkei tota can likewise not be assimilated, and upon undergoing the body modifications necessary to use the Chimera jutsu in this manner the user can no longer house a tailed beast. Body implantations are likewise incompatible, as the character's internal anatomy undergoes massive changes. Upon undergoing this transformation, the user loses the use of any kekkei genkai they originally possessed, only absorbing another member of their clan will restore their kekkei genkai.